The present invention relates to a static mixer comprising mixing elements for separating the components to be mixed into a plurality of streams, as well as means for the layered junction of the same, including a transversal edge and guide walls that extend at an angle to said transversal edge, as well as deflecting elements arranged at an angle to the longitudinal axis and provided with openings.